greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree (or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4) is a 2016 Canadian-American flash musical fantasy film sequel to 2015's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. it was directed by Ishi Rudell and it was released in September 24, 2016. Plot Sci-Twi woke up she realized that she is late from her trip. and few moments later, Midnight Sparkle comes and threaten The Mane 7 includes Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi, and it turns out it was her nightmare and Sci-Twi wokes up and it also turns out that she was on a school bus along a group of Canterlot High School went on a field trip to Camp Everfree. That night, Timber tells a campfire story about a forest spirit named Gaea Everfree. Sci-Twi runs away from the camp and Sunset Shimmer confronts Sci-Twi. The next day, the dock got destroyed by a sailboat and cause they thought on Sci-Twi's accidents. Later, amidst an apparent earthquake and another sighting of gem dust, Twilight's friends begin developing their own unique superhuman abilities, which they find they can only use within the camp's boundaries. Now believing her magic is infecting her friends, Twilight prepares to run away from camp. Sunset follows Twilight into the woods and, discovering her own power of telepathic empathy, convinces her to stay. Sunset brings Twilight and Spike with her to investigate a nearby cave kept off-limits by Timber, where they find a deposit of geodes infused with Equestrian magic. The three are confronted by Gloriosa, who reveals herself to be the true cause of the natural disasters. Sunset learns through her visions that Gloriosa, desperate to prevent the camp's foreclosure, has been wearing the geodes as a necklace to harness their power, with the "disasters" resulting from her reckless attempts at using magic to improve the campers' experience; Timber, anticipating this, invented the story of Gaea Everfree to cover for her. Gloriosa adds more geodes to the necklace and is corrupted by their power, taking on an appearance resembling Gaea. Crashing the campers' fashion show rehearsal, Gloriosa enacts her intent to "protect" them by trapping the entire camp in a giant bramble cage. When her friends fail to stop Gloriosa's rampage, they encourage Twilight to embrace her own magic to assist. Following one final struggle against Midnight Sparkle, Twilight asserts control of herself and takes the geode necklace apart, freeing Gloriosa from its influence. The geodes turn into pendants for Twilight and each of her friends, who gain new magical forms and restore the camp. Still faced with the camp's foreclosure, the girls realize that the geodes are the source of their powers, which they use to organize a last-minute fundraiser ball that is held within the cave. Their plan is a success, attracting a large crowd of former campers and saving the camp. But in a post-credits scene, the girls finally restore the dock after it has been wrecked several times, but Pinkie Pie accidentally destroys it again with her powers, leaving the group in shock. Why It Rocks # The idea of placing the main cast of Equestria Girls in a camp is pretty interesting. # The film introduces Gloriosa, a pretty intimidating and deep villain who made everyone think the chaos was Sci-Twi's dark powers. # Awesome soundtrack. # Great voice acting. # The powers of the Mane 7 are extremely awesome, and relate to the abilities of the pony versions. # The film still focuses on Sci-Twi, who was a still sad and nervous nerdy character who was corrupted by magic and learned to turn back on the horrible experience. # Flash Sentry learns to let go of Twilight, which took some of the blandness away from his character. Even better, Sci-Twi gets a love interest of her own who is actually quite intelligent. Category:2010s films Category:My Little Pony films Category:Animation films Category:Based on television Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:Children movies Category:Canadian films Category:Musical films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films